Truth will be out
by Thelegendofcrazytwilightfan
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Breaking Dawn Part 2.The Cullen's and Bella are ready to tell Charlie and Renee about who they are and who Reneesme is actually.Will Charlie and Renee are ready to accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Will Be Out.**

**Why did he Change me?**

**(Story Begins).**

It has been exactly two years since Bella became a vampire and no one knows about it except for The Cullens,The Wolf Pack and The the Cullens need to reveal their truth to Bella's father and mother which is Charlie and all of us will be gathering at the Swan's residence for this year's christmas and The Cullens will reveal their truth and also Reneesme's since Reneesme goes under the name of "Adopted Daughter" for Edward and Bella.

**(Cullen's POV).**

Edward,we need to tell Charlie and Renee about us and can't forever go under the adopted daughter's is our daughter,our biological they need to know that we are not humans,that their daughter is no longer a human,their daughter heart doesn't beat,there is no blood inside their daughter's body,the veins are all frozen and everything is frozen.I can't keep it any longer said ,its dangerous for them, ,its if we tall anything about the Volturi!Bella screamed back and ran inside the room slaming the door.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

Everyone was schocked,especially Esme and and I went to talk to Bella inside the room and we came out like an hour after that.I could tell that if Bella could cry,she would be bursting into tears all she could do is be like I told her last time,vampire's don't go forward,just FROZEN!Sometimes,she would even ask me how does vampires die other that someone else killing them and burning them into pieces but I would never answer that question to NEVER!But she seemed fine,today.

**(Bella's POV).**

Sometimes I really regret why did Edward change me?!If he didn't change me it would have been 2 years since my death and I wouldn't be holding this top secret like FOEREVER!Sometimes,till now I ask Ed why did he change me?Actually,I am dead,just that I am now frozen and never moving forward,just a cold piece of me,no heart beat,no flesh and warmth,all FROZEN...Maybe,I should have listened to Rosalie long I am only living for Edward and Reneesme and my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Agree With Bella.**

**(Edward then came bursting into the doors)**

**(Edward's POV).**

Ok Bella,look I don't want any fight are gonna tell Charlie and Renee about us and couldn't came and hugged me and almost crushed my only when said she's ok with is Christmas eve today,so our top secret will be out tommorow and we don't need to live in fear anymore.

**(Discussing With The Other Cullens).**

All the other agree except for asked why and she immediatel answered its all of us convicinced her and finnaly made her to all of us started to talk about christmas have all of you bought your christmas gift?Alice .All of us remember the ladies and our Reneesme will receive special night,Bella and Reneesme slept at Charlie's place where they wanted to help out with christmas decorations and since we have decorated the house a week earlier so I allowed Bella and Nessie to sleep over there.(Only Reneesme sleeps,Bella doesn't).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Christmas Morning**

**(Bella's,Reneesme's,Charlie's and Sue's POV)**

**(Currently Bella's and Reneesme's POV)**

Good morning dad,Bella said at Charlie while looking at her Rolex ,when is everyone coming?They will be here is any second, Christmas,mummy,grandma Sue,Grandpa Charlie,Nessie wished as she kissed all our Christmas to you to said is been engaged with Charlie about 5 months ago and soon to be my mum and that means this family will also be in wolf amazing it is vampire and wolf together becomes vampwolfe.

Then the Cullen's came to the house wishing all of us Merry Christmas,then Edward came to me and Ness and wished merry christmas while giving us both a slight kiss on our and Sue was the only umpire there while the others were all of us sat at the couch settling down to exchange our presents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Presents Exchange and Renee.**

**(Everyone's POV).**

**(Now-Bella's and Edward's POV)**

Oh,Ed.I left my presents upstairs will you please go and get Reneesme the cookies in the kitchen I baked for her.I told ,cookies you made.I would like to eat it replied to 't you eat anything Ed,remember what,happened last time you showed me.?I told ,I ran into my old room to get the I suddenly heard the door bell ringing.I knew,it was gonna be ,Reneesme went to open the door.

**(Renee's POV).**

I was at the door,waiting someone to open the suddenly,a little girl who looked like 7 years old came and opened the door and said ,I saw Edward in the ,I went to talk to walking,I was thinking how could Bella and Edward have such a big daughter while they only got married 2 years while talking to Edward,I asked him who was that little girl and Ed only said I will tell you while talking to the other Cullen's,suddenly a beautiful young figure which looked like Bella,just much more paler and a lot more preety then Bella (sorry to say),was carrying such a big amount of presents and went to Edward saying,Honey,will you help me with a few presents,I can't Ed only smiled and took the presents from from far she saw me,and she gently put down the presents,ran to me and hugged saying the word mum.i looked closer at her she was my daughter,my little Bella.I was shock to see her like all of us settled down to pass down the presents.

**(Cullen's POV.)**

Ok,lets start from dear,will you pass your presents Esme said so I gave away the passing down the presents,I want everyone to receive the only can open the wrapper's ,I gave to Emmett,Rosalie,Sue,Renee,Alice,Jasper,Esme,Carlisle,Edward and open up your presents,I said ,Emmett opened up the laid a white box and when he opened it there was an Ipad 4,white colour with all type of games downloaded in it already,then Rosalie got a new Iphone then opened her present,she got a new Macbook Jasper,I said in a card,go back home and go to a room see a white door opposite Carlisle's office,it was a library full of civil and war books which I showed him on Christmas for Esme I gave a jewellery box with diamond jewel's like Necklace,Earrings,Ring,Bracelet,and really liked was Carlisle it was a Macbook Pro,then it came to Charlie.I got him an automatic fish rod and for Sue I got her a set of Pearl Set like Necklace,Earrings,Bracelet and Anklet then it was Renee's turn,I also gave her a card saying kept it at Jacksonville already,it was an went to Edward.I gave him an envolope,he opened it and there was a key,a car was a red lamborghini and in the card says 'Hope you like them and ride them later,Love,Bella'.Then went to Reneesme,I gave her a small bracelet covered with white diamond which fits her hand and gave her and envolope inside there was an amount of USD 10,000 and told her to use a bit and save it was the other's turn...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Others turn...**

**(Everyone's POV).**

It was then Reneesme's ran to everyone and kissed them on their cheek,hugged them tightly and gave of them loved the cards a lot since she did it on her could only give that since she is a small it was Edward's gave all the ladies a box of jewellery set which contains a pendant,a pendent like with name,earrings,bracelet and gave Reneesme an Ipad 4 and Macbook the mens he got cars for them like Em:His fav Chevrolet Heavy Duty :A new model of Ferrari and for Charlie it was a white mercedes benz parked at the present,exchange went on and on till everone was suddenly,Edward spoke up.'Ok so,I want Charlie and Renee to listen to this very carefully and Sue you can hear to but you knew quite a lot from the pack,but still fell free to join us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Revealing.**

**(Edward's Bella's and Charlie's POV).**

**(Currently,Edward's POV).**

Ok,first of all Reneesme is Bella's and mine biological you said,she was adopted and you adopted her 3 months after your ,well before we got married Bella knew my still she got married to me,and we flew to Isle Esme and the last day we were there we found out that Bella and I were expecting a child which is ,the baby grew fast on her making Bella's heart to fail when she gave birth to ,the story goes like ,my family and I we are not humans!Then,what?You are aliens,Charlie asked making all of us to ,answered back politely,we are vampires and Bella is one of us now.'What you made my daughter into a vampire?I don't believe in this crap.I mean vampires don't even do,I can prove it to you,don't get scared ok?!Then Ed,growled as fiercely as he could.'Wow,u gotta stop that,right now,Charlie said.

Back to ,Reneesme was born exactly,3 months after our wedding and Reneesme was breaking all of Bella's bones like her rib and finally,her ,her spine?Charlie screamed and Ed said,'Yes,her we told Carlisle to get a few bags of blood from the hospital and we made Bella to drink them.'Yes and they did taste good,Bella ,so as she drank the blood her pulse increased and became normal,so she had to lie to you saying she was going to Swiss actually she was ,she couldn't move a the last day,when Rose gave Bella the cup Bella didn't really focus on getting the cup cause she was talking to me and Jacob and she just..she just..I knew Ed couldn't continue so he dashed through the in the living room Charlie was 'He is just joking right?'Carlisle said 'Everything we are telling is true and we can actually prove it to Edward and I came in and I continued ,so I wasn't really focused on taking the cup didn't grip it so fell and I bent down to take moment I moved down I could feel my spine breaking.I was dying and Reneesme was also dying inside of me cause she didn't get enough moment,Reneesme came out,I held her and suddenly,everything went heart stopped beating.I then still could hear Jake and Ed trying to bring me back but I was to weak,and Jake imprinted on Reneesme and it wasn't his choice and he is ,Ed injected,his venom right through my heart and bit from my neck to leg to inject venom.I was out for 3 burning was the venom healed all of my wounds from my stomach cut open scars and Edward's biting of them are all my human memory still lies on me and I remember them but it lays in my my heart doesn't pump blood anymore.I then got all my memories from baby till Reneesme was born in my heart and I still love them like I did even the last day,I opened my eyes and saw the world in a different way,it was like seeing everything for the first time and it was very clear and visualised.I opened my eyes as a newborn eyes was brilliant now its changed to now everybody,come out.I will prove to you since there is sunlight and Emmett want an arm wrestling brother?'Yeah,sure'Em answered.''Bella,r u crazy,he is so muscular and you are like a wood'.Renee just wait and said and went out the of them followed her from the back.


End file.
